


The tv show sucks.

by Hawks54thleftfeather



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ha i need to relase my anger, back to my shaodwhunters obession i guess, i dont know what this is, i hate the show with every fibre of my being, sassy jace supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawks54thleftfeather/pseuds/Hawks54thleftfeather
Summary: this is literally just my reaction to watching the TV show as a book fan- let me tell you it is inaccurate.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The tv show sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> this started as, everything wrong with and dissolved into my reactions. maybe someone will find them amusing though- so yeah.  
> this is technically episode four- but encompasses the beginning ones too
> 
> oh and spoilers duh

First off the characterisation.

  
The way runes are drawn.

  
Maureen.

  
Their ages. Clary is 15 in the beginning of the book- Jace is 16.

  
The way parabati works.

  
The institute. 

  
The order in which everything happens is completely jumbled.

  
Camille still being with the vampires. 

  
The pandemonium club???? 

  
The circle runes. 

  
the whole warlocks in hiding thing. What is that. 

  
Izzy and Clary being super intimate for no reason. 

  
Maureen is meant to be thirteen year old girl. 

WHERE IS KURK ERIC AND MATT. 

  
Magnus. Everything about Magnus. 

  
The vampires wanting the cup??

  
Valentine being in Chernobyl?? He’s still in New York hunny. 

  
Luke working at a police station. He owns a fucking book store. 

  
The whole Magnus fiasco makes no sense because it never happens. They don’t team up this often because *character development*

  
The little girl warlock thing. Doesn’t really happen in warlock land- especially because WARLOCKS ARE INFERTILE, THERE WOULDN’T BE A WARLCOK KID ASKING FOR THEIR DAD TO WAKE UP ITS NOT POSSIBLE. 

  
The fact that Magnus’ eyes only turn into cat eyes when he’s doing magic. Erasure of his warlock mark- nice. 

  
(rare compliment. Foreshadowing of the issue of spoils. Noice.)

  
Alec and Magnus being introduced over fighting. No thankyou. 

  
WHO THE FUCK IS ZOE 

  
Moving lair- nice, lets pretend like that doesn’t happen again later on in the series. 

  
Simon apologising over voicemail. Nope- at this point in the books the party has been and gone, Clary and Jace have kissed, they find out they cant revive her memories from the silent brothers, Clary figured out where the Mortal Cup was and told Jace and then they call Simon for use of Eric’s truck because Madame Dorthea has the cup stored in a tarot card. Yeah. Things move a lot quicker in the books while also somehow being slower because of how well its written. This all happens over the span of like a week. The entire six book series is a year. 2006-2007. 

  
Memory demons don’t exist. Read the damn codex amatures. 

  
Jace’s actor is one of the ugliest human being I have ever laid eyes on and he needs to have gold eyes and because of this fact him being referred to as ‘pretty boy’ doesn’t work. They ruined Jace- he’s not sarcastic, he’s too sensitive, he’s not right. 

  
Only the Shaodwhunters want the mortal cup.

  
Shadowhunters cant summon demons. Sorry to burst you’re bubble, they can help but never actually summon one. And you need to draw it in salt and a special black chalk as well as burning cursed candles. Its not as simple as what they do in the show.

  
I see whats going to happen. Swap out Agramon for the ‘memory demon’ what a great swap, it sounds so cool. Welp- R.I.P Alec I guess. 

  
WHAT WAS THAT IM PISSING MYSELF- “this might sting” said in a brooding voice, “do it.” Incomprehensible and un-nessarcary high pitched screaming. 

  
Magnus- you’ve never slept with Micheal Angelo shut the fuck up. 

  
There are no places on pentagrams. This is stupid. 

  
What is this. What the fuck am I watching. 

  
*intense shipping noises*

  
Ok- so this entire skit it like a remix of the scene where they’re raising Elias in magnus’ apartment in City of Lost Souls to try to locate a weapon to sever Jace and Sebastian’s bond. I love that scene- Alec pretending to forget Magnus existed when they were in a stable relationship and then being like- ‘too early for jokes huh?’ the fucking hell Alec.   
The necklace pulses so……. Ridiculously. But im not sure how I imagined it should pulse. 

  
Well this is over-dramatic. 

  
_Why is everyone freaking out, they’re parabati. Like.. izzy’s was Alec……._

  
What the hell is happening.

This is far too over the top for what they’re trying to do- but at the same time I get whats happening. 

  
JACES HAIR OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT. 

  
_The demeen is growing strongerrrr_

  
Wait… so Alec’s role is swapped with Jace that makes no sense and also it is not that easy to kill a greater demon- that was barely a demon I swear to god.   
Did he seriously just quote that which should be so much later on and it such a better situation screw everything. 

  
Nope he’s fine. Underwhelming I have to say.

  
HES SO UGLYYYY

  
That demon was so easy to kill stop complimenting her- seriously put these characters against agramon they’d be dead in a second  
And he’s not even that high up in ranking. 

  
For gods sake this isn’t meant to happen yet. 

  
Glowy stone. Yeah that doesn’t exist- a completely unnessarcary plot point. 

  
What the actual fuck.

  
Ok I despise everything. 


End file.
